1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to streaming video and, more specifically, to streaming video from a receiver to a mobile device.
2. Background Discussion
Video programming may be downloaded onto various devices including set-top boxes, digital video recorders, computing systems, mobile devices and so on. In some cases, a user must subscribe to a provider in order to access specific video programming. For example, the user may purchase a subscription to a satellite provider. The subscription may allow the user to access and download various programs for viewing on a television.
Additionally, users may view video programming on mobile devices such as cell phones, personal digital assistants, media players, handheld computing devices and so on. Mobile devices may provide a variety of user functions. More specifically, many mobile devices may be used as a media player to listen to audio, such as music, and/or watch video. However, in many cases, the media may have been previously downloaded and stored in the memory of the mobile device or streamed via an Internet Protocol (“IP”) connection.
In one example, the user may select the desired media for use on the mobile device and then download the desired media. For example, the user may select a list of songs and/or videos to be viewed on their mobile device and then may download this data to the device. The downloaded data may be stored and viewed immediately or at a later time. Although media files may be compressed or may reduce resolution to reduce file size, the amount of data downloaded onto the mobile device may be limited by the memory capacity of the mobile device. Also, the user may have to purchase an additional subscription to download media onto the user's mobile device. In some cases, the user may employ a smart card in conjunction with the mobile device in order to access the media. Once the user accesses the media, the user may download the desired media via an IP connection.
Thus, an improved method of downloading data to a mobile device is desirable. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved method of transmitting data between devices.